


Trouble

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Lightwood Family, Lightwood Siblings, Max and Jace Relationship, Other, Protective Jace Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: Max knew he would have the hell of a problem when he woke up in the nursery room after getting hurt in a hunt.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a little story about Max and Jace in the future, when Max is older and going on missions, so I hope you like it.

\- I am so screwed. - Max said, looking at the nursery door. That was The first though he had in the moment he opened his eyes.  
 A guy had just left the room, saying he would let his family know he was awake. He got hurt during a hunt, which was pretty normal for any Shadowhunter, but the difference is that he is a Lightwood. And that means that his family is gonna be divided between the relief with his recovery and the endless preach he will have to hear.  
 Max was proved right by the storm of Jace's arrival in the nursery. Max was sat in the bed and breathed deeply.  
\- Have you lost your mind, Maxwell Joseph Lightwood? - By the Angel, if even Jace was using his full name, he was definitely in trouble. - I mean... By the Angel, going after those demons by yourself, are you fucking kidding me? - Jace practically screamed.  
\- You did that before! - Max answered.  
\- I have an extra amount of angel blood. And, more important than that, you are my little brother. I can take stupid risks, not you.  
\- That doesn't make any sense.  
\- It doesn't have to. By the way, I always had Alec and Izzy by my side in those situations. You did it by yourself. - Jace breathed deeply, trying to calm down. - Do you understand how worried I was? Izzy was freaking out. I had to tell her to go get Alec to try to calm her down. I swear to the Angel that I am considering letting her kick your ass for that. And, if you think I am overreacting, wait until Alec finds out. He is not going to let you go to any mission anytime soon. And he is going to give you the hell of a preach. Don't even get me started with Mom and Dad! - Jace was cut off by Max getting up suddenly and walking over to him. Max threw his arms around Jace and held him tight.  
\- I am sorry, brother. I am really, really sorry. - Max whispered.  
\- Don't scare us like that. Never again. - Max knew that his family had always been specially worried about him after what Sebastian had done, so he understood what Jace was feeling.  
\- I won't. I love you. - Max said.  
\- I love you too. - Jace said back, holding Max even tighter than before.


End file.
